


[podfic] Take My Hand

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Mention of Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana kept walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180041) by [AngelQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?tyvlxcwm22xblaq)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/take-my-hand)

mp3 / 3:01 / 3.1MB


End file.
